


O' Father

by lumos_max



Series: Confessions verse [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Wymack's POV, basically my take on the missing scene of kevin talking to wymack in pg 298 of tkm, from my tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_max/pseuds/lumos_max
Summary: Wymack stared into Kevin’s cautious eyes as he slowly sat back down at his desk. With the quickness his anger appeared, it also faded, leaving Wymack feeling hollow. Tired. Disappointed.   He was afraid of me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompts: “Quiet Me” one character trying to calm another down &“Tell Me” one character confessing something to another. It was supposed to be a drabble tbh but I got carried away. There was also supposed to be a part before this but I've decided to add that as a prequel (which I'm calling a prequel only because it's set before this is) because this got too long and there will also be a small sequel to this because I need something angst-free to close it with. Clearly you can all probably tell where this is going to go ahah ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: A few quotes are referenced with italics from the book TKM and all cred goes to Nora.

The sound of feet shuffling through his doorway made Wymack pause reading the paper in his hand. He was expecting Neil again since he only left his office barely two minutes ago, to thank him of all things. _That kid needs a real break,_ Wymack thought seriously. He was definitely not looking forward to the aftermath of Neil talking to the press.

He glanced up and instead met Kevin’s rigid stance, and eyes that made Wymack instantly wary.  

Wymack was exhausted. After dealing with Neil and Baltimore, the press hounding him for comments and trying to book flights to meet new recruits, he was not at all in the mood to deal with whatever Kevin was about to tell him.

He still tried to lighten the mood but he didn’t know if it was for Kevin’s sake or his own.

“Don’t tell me, in the two minutes since Josten left this room he’s already managed to piss the press off when we agreed on next week?”

While softly closing the door, Kevin’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What- no.”

Before taking a deep breath that sounded more painful than it should have been, Kevin focused his eyes on Wymack’s shoulder as he came to stand in front of his desk. Taking pity on him, Wymack offered him a seat but Kevin only shook his head and stayed standing.

“I-I need to talk to you about something.”

Wymack silently gestured to go on as he watched as Kevin tried to compose himself after being caught off guard, or maybe what he wanted to say truly was frightening him. _Please don’t tell me he’s going to confess to killing someone_. _I can only handle one at a time on this team, Jesus Christ._

He didn’t think he was going to like whatever was about to come out of Kevin’s mouth either way if he was being honest.

“Something,” Kevin continued as he lifted a trembling hand to trace the outline of his tattoo, “That I should have told you a while ago.”

Wymack was not exactly a patient man by nature, but as he watched Kevin struggle to form words, he remained uncharacteristically silent. Maybe it was because he was exhausted himself. But something was telling him to wait even though every part of him was screaming to prod and pry, just to get this over already. A nervous, sober Kevin was worrying in itself.  

Of course, not missing the way Kevin had touched his face, Wymack’s mind immediately raced with possibilities.

_I swear to God though, if he gives me one more fucking ‘surprise’ about the Moriyamas again…_

The silence was grating on Wymack, Kevin had started breathing heavily now, working up a slight sweat, looking sickly. “Would you calm the fuck down already, Day? Whatever you did-“

“You’re my father,” Kevin croaked out suddenly, interrupting Wymack as if he was ripping off a band aid.

Never taking his eyes off Kevin, unbidden memories he’d buried deep appeared at the forefront of his mind.

_Proud smiles as Kayleigh watched him score his first goal under her guidance._

Wymack had so many questions. _Why did you do this? How could you do this?_ But the only person who could give him the answers he needed wasn’t there. Would never be.

_Green eyes softening as they closed, lips parted a breath away._

Still not looking at him, Kevin pleaded, “Say something. Anything… please, Coach.

_Green eyes turned conflicted, voice apologetic as she admitted, “The baby- it’s. It’s not yours, David.”_

Shaking his head, trying to unsuccessfully will away his thoughts, Wymack stood up and Kevin’s eyes snapped up towards him as fast as a fly.

Crossing his arms over his chest, tattoos pulsing with the tension wired through his arms, Wymack let go.

“How long have you known?” he asked accusingly.

Kevin swallowed nervously, while still maintaining eye contact, “A few years.”

Neil and Kevin’s words from the other day hit Wymack as he struggled to control himself.

_“My mother wrote the master when she found out she was pregnant. I took the letter from his house and hid it at the stadium a few years ago.”_

“Years?” Wymack said incredulously. “Years,” he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kevin looked at him with hunted eyes, “I wanted to tell you-“ he started to explain but Wymack cut him off bitterly.

“No you didn’t.” Wymack retorted. “You’ve had years, Kevin. There is no _‘I wanted to tell you’,_ you either do it or you fucking don’t.  Don’t give me bullshit right now. “

Kevin stared, taken aback.

“If this wouldn’t help take the strain off Neil, would you even be telling me this right now?” Wymack asked.

Kevin stayed silent, resolutely avoiding answering.

“Thought so.” Wymack surmised. 

“But… the Moriyamas, don’t you understand what they would have done? What they’re capable of? They would never have let me go, let you take me.  I was keeping you safe.”

Wymack uncrossed his arms and slammed his clenched fists down hard on top of the table at the mention of those goddamn Moriyamas.

As he leaned forward though, he noticed Kevin take a step back, face turning pale.

Wymack stared into Kevin’s cautious eyes as he slowly sat back down at his desk. With the quickness his anger appeared, it also faded, leaving Wymack feeling hollow. Tired. Disappointed.

 _He was_ _afraid of me._

Rubbing at his forehead, he shook his head at Kevin, “I don’t need your protection from the fucking Moriyamas. I never did.  You let me deal with them you got that. Get that through your damn skull, kid.”

Kevin just looked at him unhappily. “You don’t understand.”

Wymack responded gruffly, “No. You never gave me the chance to.”

At that, Kevin reacted as if he’d struck him, grimacing as if he tasted something foul.  When it looked like he was about to open his mouth though, Wymack cut in before he could.

“Go.” Wymack said.

Kevin stayed put, silent.  

“I don’t really wanna to look at you right now if I’m being totally fucking honest with you. I’m too tired for this.”  

Kevin stared at him for a few more seconds before he turned and started for the door, when a thought crossed through Wymack’s mind.

“Kevin.” he said determinedly.

Kevin stopped and quickly turned his head back around to face him with a hesitant type of hopefulness etched onto his face. It looked pained.

Wymack felt a pang of _something_ sizzle through his chest like heart burn, but he dismissed it as he told Kevin. “I want to see that letter your mother wrote. I’m presuming Neil still has it.”

The ‘ _bring it to me and we’ll talk’_ was left unsaid. But Kevin understood.

Kevin’s face hardened as he gave a sharp nod and made his exit, almost running out the door to get away from him.

* * *

When he arrived home not too much later, one of the first things he did was grab his bottle.

Wymack took a long drink and cradled the bottle in his hands as he sat down heavily on his couch, uttering a single, “Fuck.”

If he still felt a burn in his throat hours later, he’d blame it on the whiskey.

* * *

  _Twenty minutes later Kevin showed up looking hollow-eyed and defeated._

 

_“Damn,” Matt said. “How’d he take it?”_

_“I wasn’t there for the conversation,” Neil said, “but I don’t think it went well.”  
****_

_**\- TKM PG 298-300** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It would be great if you wanted to give me any feedback or point out any errors or just if you liked it! Part 2 AKA the prequel, will be out soon!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr [@josteninski!](http://www.josteninski.tumblr.com)


End file.
